From the WO 2004/32575 A1, a light emitting display is known that comprises a transparent substrate with an anode layer, on which an array of organic electroluminescent units with cathode layers on top is disposed. The array is covered by an SiN layer and a photoresist layer that are structured to provide openings for contacting the anode and the cathodes.